


Por amor al arte.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Partners in Crime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: ¿Qué había de incorrecto en amar a un chico malo si es una buena persona?





	Por amor al arte.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo es culpa de este post: http://enchantedevil.tumblr.com/post/83475549804/the-world-is-mine-my-love-and-i-will-give-it-all  
> Lo vi hace como un mes y me enamoré de él, la única frase que contiene fue suficiente para que este fic saliera- a pesar de que uno de ellos no sabe que está metido en una actividad criminal al principio.  
> Que lo disfruten :)

Se detuvo frente al bonito cuadro que tenía un frondoso valle y una colina detrás. Stiles sabía qué era exactamente, qué significaba, cuándo fue pintado, con qué y si era original o no.

Por supuesto que lo era, si no, no estaría tratando de robarlo.

Era la primera vez que lo haría, no estaba orgulloso en absoluto sobre ello, porque esos artistas eran su inspiración, pero él necesitaba pagar la carrera y tenía todas las herramientas para realizarse en el robo de arte, había investigado lo suficiente para saber que ese cuadro sería trasladado por la mañana y la ruta que usarían.

Caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, para aparentar ser uno de tantos turistas que no tienen la menor idea de qué están viendo, cuando chocó con algo o, mejor dicho, con alguien. Frunció el ceño antes de voltearse.

Se topó con un par de ojos que tenían más colores en su interior de los que él había incluido en alguna pequeña parte de sus pinturas y unas cejas tupidas sobre él que claramente decían: ¿qué no puedes fijarte?

Stiles sintió algo extraño en su interior y estaba tratando de decidir si era temor o excitación.

Un par de ojos que pueden decirte: voy a follarte hasta que te desmayes o te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes no deberían existir, pero ahí estaban, en ese hombre al que Stiles estaría encantado de pintar o bien, pintar sobre él.

¡Concentración, Stiles!

El castaño frunció aún más el ceño para demostrarle a ese hombre que su mirada no lo intimidaba demasiado o toda su persona; descubrió que no lo estaba logrando cuando el moreno esbozó una chulesca sonrisa.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? — inquirió el hombre. Stiles bufó.

—Eso estaba haciendo hasta que me interrumpiste— respondió. El moreno se cruzó de brazos y Stiles no se distrajo por el movimiento en los músculos de su bíceps, para nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás viendo una obra de arte en lugar de un cuadro sobre la pared?

Stiles no tardó ni cinco segundos en entender la indirecta y darse cuenta de que ese hombre tenía los humos por la cabeza.

—Te han subido demasiado el ego, ¿no amigo? —Stiles negó con la cabeza— podría seguir apreciando ese cuadro si alguien no me hubiera interrumpido— se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando y tratar de ignorar al hombre con el que se había estrellado.

Carajo que tenía razón sobre ser una obra de arte, pero no se lo iba a admitir.

 

+

 

Stiles no estaba seguro de cómo ocurrió, de lo único que se enteró fue que, de nuevo, terminó al lado del hombre moreno, observando uno de los últimos cuadros de la galería.

Al parecer tenían gustos parecidos o bien, él también estaba averiguando cuál sería mejor para robarse.

Generalmente, no era bueno guardando silencio, ni siquiera con desconocidos, pero su cerebro le gritaba que no se descuidara ni un solo momento en presencia de ese hombre o, en serio le arrancaría la garganta. Además, ese era un hombre que no podía entrar a ningún lugar sin que por lo menos dos personas voltearan a verlo, por favor, él tenía ojos, creer lo contrario sería de ilusos.

Stiles trató de ignorar la presencia a su lado, fallando estrepitosamente cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar sobre la historia del cuadro.

—Fue hecho en 1960—señaló la pintura, Stiles vio su dedo— Mathieu consideraba a la pintura como una pura manifestación del ser y realizaba action paiting…—Stiles lo interrumpió.

—¿Crees que no se la historia de Georges Mathieu y sus pinturas? ¿a qué vendría a una exposición sobre él sin la menor idea de lo que trató en sus cuadros?

Derek lo miró sorprendido antes de cerrar su expresión.

—Pareces solo alguien que las ve por lo bonito que son, no que realmente comprenda su profundidad.

—¿La profundidad sobre el expresionismo abstracto? Si, muchos no saben apreciarlo— sabía que su tono sonaba sarcástico, pero realmente lo decía en serio. 

—¿Tú lo haces?

Stiles lo miró antes de responder.

—¿Apreciarlo o pintarlo? Ambos.

—¿Pintas?

—Soy estudiante de arte, hago más que eso— se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago de su copa. “Muy pronto también voy a robar” pensó.

—Entonces, tu sabes más sobre esto que yo— dijo aquel hombre con un tono insinuante que no le pasó por alto a Stiles.

—Seguramente— musitó. Ese hombre lo ponía nervioso y Stiles aun no estaba seguro del por qué.

—¿Qué te parece si me sigues contando más sobre esto durante la cena?

—¿Qué?

—Cena, la cena que habrá después del discurso.

Ah, esa cena, a la que Stiles no había podido conseguir entradas por más que investigo en los documentos de la galería.

—¿Me estás invitando a la cena en honor a los descendientes de Mathieu?

Derek cerró los ojos y respiró, Stiles podía verlo contando hasta diez.

—Es lo que acabo de decir— trató de no perder la sonrisa, pero fue en vano.

¿Por qué este hombre invitaría a alguien que no le agrada? Aunque, para Stiles era una oportunidad grandiosa, podría observar el resto de cuadros que estaban en la zona “exclusiva”

—Primero deberías decirme tu nombre, amigo.

—Derek, Derek Hale— alzó su propia copa y la llevo hasta sus labios, en ningún momento sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Stiles. —¿Y el tuyo?

—Stiles— musitó— Stilinski. —Derek enarcó una ceja.

—¿Esperas que crea que es tu nombre real?

—Lo es.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Stiles? —el susodicho se encogió de hombros.

—Si no me quieres creer es tu problema— aun era demasiado pronto para decirle la verdadera razón de su sobrenombre.

—Muy bien, Stiles, ¿vamos? —señaló hacia el frente, a donde se estaban reuniendo las personas para el discurso.

Stiles se acomodó un poco atrás de Derek, para poder apreciarlo por completo.

Verse tan bien en un traje debería ser ilegal, la forma cuadrada de sus hombros por el saco, el desenfado de no llevar corbata y esos pantalones que hacían lucir sus piernas tan largas, ni que decir de su apetecible culo.

En serio, ILEGAL.

 

+

 

Despertar en una cama ajena no era extraño, -Stiles estaba a favor del sexo de una noche (siempre con protección, claro, no es tan estúpido) – lo que sí era extraño era tener al sujeto en cuestión pegado a él cual enredadera.

En serio, ¿este tipo era abrazador? No lo parecía.

Stiles trató de quitarse de encima el brazo que tenía sobre el pecho, y la pierna que estaba entre las suyas. Derek hizo un ruido disconforme, pero no despertó.

Generalmente, Stiles despertaba primero y se iba sin hacer ruido o, aunque lo hiciera, la otra persona estaba lo suficientemente desinteresada en él como para hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando se libró del peso de Derek fue al baño lavarse la cara, hacer sus necesidades y limpiar sus dientes con un poco de pasta en sus dedos, al salir, buscó su ropa por la habitación.

—¿Ya te vas? —inquirió la voz ronca de Derek, Stiles se estaba poniendo la camisa en ese momento, seguía en bóxers, pasó su peso de un pie a otro, pensando en su respuesta.

Optó por la verdad.

—Tengo que llegar al trabajo en dos horas— miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche para confirmarlo.

Derek se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.

—Yo te llevaré, vamos a desayunar— Stiles le frunció el ceño a pesar de que no le veía.

—¿No me has escuchado? Tengo que pasar por mi casa para cambiarme, no puedo llegar a la cafetería así…— se mordió la lengua para detenerse, demonios.

—Así que trabajas en una cafería, ¿mesero, barista o cajero?

Stiles exhaló con fuerza por la nariz.

—Barista.

Derek sonrió y se descubrió para ponerse en pie, Stiles trató de mantener la vista en sus ojos.

De verdad que sí.

—¿Y qué tal lo haces? —cuestionó él mientras salía de la habitación, sin tener la decencia de cubrirse con algo, salió en pelotas hacia el salón y Stiles lo siguió movido por la curiosidad, si su vista estaba clavada en el culo de Derek, él lo negará.

—¿El café? Increíble, eso dicen los clientes, ¿el sexo? magnífico, eso también me lo han dicho.

Derek bufó y Stiles agradeció a todas las deidades que conocía cuando su parte inferior se perdió detrás de la encimera.

De por si tenía problemas de concentración y con semejante vista… bueno, ni siquiera sabía que es lo que había insinuado hace dos segundos.

—¿Negro o con leche? — preguntó Derek amablemente.

—Negro— Stiles se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la encimera y se permitió ver alrededor, apreciando todo lo que no había notado al llegar en la madrugada.

El departamento era espacioso, con enormes ventanales por paredes y cortinas que los cubrían de piso a techo, que en esos momentos se encontraban solo un poco abiertas, un sofá de cuero negro estaba en el centro de la estancia, haciendo juego con la alfombra gris y el mueble con el impresionante equipo de sonido y televisión.

Había una mesa de cristal en medio de la alfombra, solo decorada con un florero con flores artificiales y dos portarretratos, desde donde estaba, Stiles no podía apreciar las caras en ellos.

Minimalista y demasiado oscuro.

Todo el mobiliario era en tonos negros y grises a diferencia de los cuadros que se encontraban en el pasillo de la entrada, Stiles los lograba apreciar con detalle.

Eran cuatro, todos eran paisajes y en colores vivos.

Un gran contraste con la estancia si le preguntan a él.

La cocina no se quedaba atrás, era integral y la encimera contaba con una vitrocerámica en el centro, con más utensilios de cocina de los que él había visto en una y ¿en serio? ¿qué era esa cosa enorme con pinchos?

El olor de la comida lo sacó de su escrutinio. Derek estaba preparando huevos revueltos y se movía con tanta facilidad en la cocina que Stiles lo envidió.

Él quemaba hasta el agua.

Derek se acercó al frigorífico y sacó una jarra de jugo de naranja, fruta ya picada en dos platos y un envase de leche.

—¿Me puedes pasar dos vasos? Están en esa alacena— Derek señaló a los muebles empotrados en la pared y que estaban en el lado contrario a la vitrocerámica. Se puso en pie y fue hasta ahí, sacando dos vasos con todo el cuidado que pudo para no hacerlos tintinear unos con otros.

Stiles se mantuvo en silencio, sin querer perturbar el aura de Derek. Si lo analizaba se veía tranquilo, vulnerable.

La clase de escenario doméstico que a él le gustaría captar en un dibujo.

Volvió a sentarse en el banco y colocó los vasos con cuidado en la encimera de granito negro.

¿Ven? Oscuro por todos lados.

Stiles se cansó de estar quieto, él solo no podía, y se puso en pie, yendo a la sala. Pensando que así no perturbaría la calma de Derek.

Se asomó por los ventanales, viendo el privilegiado panorama de Boston desde una gran altura, después y sin proponérselo se dirigió a al sistema de audio, sus dedos curioseando por todos los botones y aparatos.

Había unos que él ni sabía para qué eran.

Sin querer, terminó observando las fotos en la mesa de cristal. En una de ellas estaba Derek, abrazando a una mujer que se parecía bastante a él.

Esos ojos tan parecidos solo podían significar una cosa. Eran familia.

En la otra, estaba él con la misma mujer y otra chica, un poco más pequeña que los otros dos, y Derek las abrazaba a ambas.

Stiles estuvo muy tentado de sentarse en el sofá y tomarlas para apreciarlas a profundidad, pero la falta de ruido a su alrededor lo sacó de su burbuja. Volteó con cautela para encontrar a Derek viéndolo desde el borde la cocina, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—El desayuno está listo. —dijo él y dio vuelta, regresando a la cocina.

—La curiosidad mató al gato— farfulló Stiles, rogando internamente que Derek no estuviera molesto por andar escudriñando en su sala.

Esa era la razón por la que siempre se iba en cuanto despertaba.

 

+

 

—Entonces, ¿cómo vas con el trabajo? —Stiles volteó a verlo, masticando la comida.

—Bien, me va bien— dijo con poca convicción que trató de disimular tomando un trago de jugo.

Derek sabía cuando la gente mentía.

—¿Lo haces para pagar la universidad o solo por amor al dinero? — Stiles le dio una sonrisa que decía ¿en serio?

Generalmente, a Derek le gustaba que le respondieran cuando preguntaba algo, pero le gustaba la forma en que los labios y los ojos de Stiles prácticamente hablaban por él.

—La carrera de arte es muy cara y mi beca no cubre todo lo que necesito— dijo como si nada, pero Derek veía la incomodidad en su postura, en sus hombros tensos y cómo aferraba el tenedor.

—¿Y con un trabajo de barista en una cafetería cubres todo lo que necesitas? — Derek no se perdió el respingo del estudiante, quien no lo miró mientras respondía.

—También trabajo en un bar cerca de la universidad los fines de semana, las propinas pueden llegar a ser muy buenas a veces— se encogió de hombros, Derek ladeó la cabeza y consideró sus opciones.

—¿Y las asignaciones y tareas cuando las haces?

Stiles detuvo el avance del tenedor a su boca, dándole una dura mirada en lugar de responder. Fue cuando Derek notó la sombra de las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Sonrió cuando decidió, esperando que el chico aceptara también.

—¿Qué te parece si dejas de tener la preocupación del dinero?

La mirada de Stiles se ablandó antes de volverse cautelosa, dejó el tenedor con cuidado sobre el plato.

—¿Por qué supones que no lo estoy haciendo bien?

—Tus ojeras te delatan y eso me hace preguntarme, ¿por qué estabas en una exposición un jueves por la noche si tienes trabajo, tareas y apenas duermes?

Stiles apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Disfruto de los placeres de la vida— respondió.

—Mientes— dijo con seguridad y por un segundo, vio el brillo de sorpresa en los ojos castaños frente a él— mira, me da lo mismo por qué estuviste ahí, pero sinceramente estoy pensando en algo que nos beneficiará a los dos y te ahorrará dolores de cabeza por tu situación financiera.

Stiles irguió su postura en el asiento.

—¿Y qué es?

Derek sonrió al notar su interés.

—Sexo y compañía a cambio de dinero.

—¿Quieres que me prostituya?

—Puedes verlo de esa manera o, bien, un acuerdo entre dos adultos completamente conscientes de sus actos que será beneficioso para los dos.

Stiles lo pensó durante un largo minuto.

—Exactamente ¿tú que ganas? Puedes conseguir a quien quieras con el cuerpo y la cara que tienes.

_“Porque nadie me ha demostrado saber tanto como tu respecto al arte y eso me sirve para futuros objetivos”_

—Eres atractivo, joven, ¿por qué no?

_“Y porque te veías correcto ahí, en medio de mi sala y solo con una camisa y tus bóxers encima.”_

Stiles parecía no creerle.

—Supiste debatirme anoche, ¿bien? Es difícil encontrar eso en alguien— una verdad a medias, nadie nunca había muerto por ello.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me pagarás una obscena cantidad de dinero por platicar y follarme?

—¿Obscena?

—Por lo que veo a mi alrededor, te lo puedes permitir.

—Bien, lo que sea.

Stiles se recargó en la encimera y miró al frente, Derek vio cómo su labio era insistentemente apresado entre sus dientes mientras los engranes en su cabeza se movían, casi podía escucharlos.

—¿Por qué no? —murmuró Stiles y Derek sonrió con suficiencia.

 

+

 

“Bueno, así ya no tendría que robar un cuadro para poder pagar lo que faltaba del semestre y los materiales.” Stiles se dijo a sí mismo, mientras Derek lo llevaba de vuelta a la cama.

+

 

Mismo cuadro que se reportó en las noticias como robado, así que Stiles no era el único que lo planeaba.

 

+++

 

Stiles miró con detenimiento la pintura y comenzó a contarle a Derek todo lo que sabía sobre la técnica y el pintor.

Al parecer, Derek era un fanático de las galerías y de comprar cuadros, aunque Stiles no estaba muy seguro de donde los colocaba ya que en el departamento en definitiva no estaban y eran bastantes como para meterlos en una oficina.

Aunque, él no conocía la oficina de Derek.

De hecho, no sabía en qué trabajaba.

¿Cómo costeaba todo lo que compraba?

¿Las cenas, los regalos, su propia paga? Oh si, Stiles recibía un depósito de treinta y cinco mil dólares cada día treinta del mes.

Sin falta.

¿De dónde salía todo ese dinero?

 

+

 

A la semana siguiente, Stiles se detuvo afuera del salón de fotografía al escuchar a una persona llorando, mientras hablaba con alguien más.

—Ese cuadro lo pintó mi hermano— Stiles identificó la voz de Isaac Lahey—y ahora ya no está.

—La galería hará lo posible por recuperarlo. —respondió quien lo acompañaba y cuya voz Stiles no pudo identificar.

—No han recuperado todos los cuadros perdidos en los últimos meses, ¿qué te hace creer que lo harán con uno de un artista en ascenso?

Stiles frunció el ceño y se fue de ahí, directo a su antigua habitación de la universidad, donde ya era su lugar de paso desde que prácticamente se había mudado con Derek.

Él le había platico que conocía a Camden Lahey, un prometedor artista y es que, no todos conseguían tener cuadros en una galería a los veinticinco años.

Ellos la habían visitado la semana anterior.

Prendió la laptop que Derek le regaló solo una semana antes y tecleó rápidamente en la sección de noticias.

“Robo de pinturas”

 

+

 

Stiles trató de sonreír en el viaje de camino a quien sabe dónde. Realmente no le prestó atención a Derek cuando se lo dijo.

Él estaba más centrado en todo lo que encontró en internet sobre la reciente desaparición de al menos veinte cuadros, que databan desde 1800 hasta contemporáneos.

Derek no dijo nada en todo el viaje y eso a Stiles no le calmaba para nada.

Cuando llegaron a un edificio que se veía nuevo, bien cuidado y lo suficientemente grande como para muchos departamentos, Derek apagó el camaro y lo miró.

—Entiendo si la idea te hace sentir incómodo, pero esto es muy importante para mí.

Stiles no tenía la menor idea de qué le hablaba Derek, por lo que sonrió lo mejor que pudo y asintió. Tenía miedo de preguntar donde estaban, porque Derek había hablado de ello durante la noche anterior y parte de la mañana también, prácticamente, hasta que se subieron al coche.

Pero él solo había estado en piloto automático, incluso se había negado al sexo alegando un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

Se dio cuenta de que no era tan buena idea cuando Derek casi lo cargó para llevarlo al hospital. Solo se libró del asunto cuando prometió que, si al día siguiente le seguía doliendo, irían.

Derek sonrió de verdad, nada de chulería, nada de impresionar, solo su bonita sonrisa con dientes de conejo y lo besó. Un beso tranquilo y ¿cariñoso?

Stiles se quedó recuperando el aire mientras Derek salía del coche.

 

+

 

“Fundación Hale” era lo que rezaba el letrero detrás del mostrador y en medio del enorme vestíbulo del edificio.

Stiles detuvo su caminar y miró sorprendido el lugar.

Dejando a un lado el enorme mostrador borgoña, todo era una explosión de colores, las paredes tenían un armónico color naranja, a juego con los sofás cafés claro y la mesa en el centro, donde había juguetes para niños, dulces y botellas de jugos y agua.

¿Qué era este lugar?

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Derek cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a su lado.

—Sí, solo…

Derek estiró la mano hacia él.

—¿Vienes?

Stiles no lo pensó antes de tomarla.

 

+

 

Tuvo que encerrarse en el baño después de la visita a esos niños.

Derek dirigía una asociación para niños con capacidades diferentes y otra para niños de bajos recursos. Ahora sí prestó atención a las palabras de su… ¿qué eran? ¿pareja? ¿novios? ¿jefe y empleado?

Stiles hace mucho que había perdido de vista esa línea divisoria.

Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas cuando la ola de ideas lo golpeó. No tenía la menor idea de lo es lo que Derek hacía y no estaba seguro de querer preguntarle -no sabía si la respuesta le gustaría- pero fuera lo que fuera, le permitía mantener esos dos lugares.

_¿Qué había de incorrecto en amar a un chico malo si es una buena persona?_

Cuando se recompuso, se mojó la cara y salió de ahí.

La explosión de ruido: risas, gritos de alegría, le dio la bienvenida de nuevo.

Derek llevaba en sus brazos a Natalie, una niña huérfana que había sido acogida por la asociación. La pequeña estaba acurrucada contra Derek, contándole algo en voz baja y a lo que el hombre sonreía.

Había más trabajadores desperdigados por la habitación, ateniendo a los niños.

Stiles dejó se observar a Derek cuando sintió un peso contra las piernas, un pequeño había llegado hasta él y lo había abrazado, haciendo que se congelara ante la sorpresa. Cuando se separó, vio que llevaba pintura en sus manos y que seguramente había quedado embarrada en sus pantalones.

Stiles solo rio y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba pintando.

 

 

+++

 

—¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome! — exclamó, cuando llegaron hasta la pista donde un jet los esperaba.

—Podemos hacerlo en el avión si quieres— Stiles lo miró mal.

—¿Tienes tu propio jet?

Derek asintió y lo tomó de la mano para ir hacia él.

—Si nos apuramos, llegaremos para cenar pizza.

Derek se tragó la carcajada que quería soltar al ver los ojos desorbitados de Stiles.

—No lo decía en serio cuando dije que la quería ¡auténticamente italiana! ¡Derek! —lo llamó— hay un restaurante que se llama así: auténticamente italiano, de ahí la quería.

—Una: dudo que sea auténtico y dos: dijiste que querías la mejor pizza, iremos por ella.

—¡Pero no a Italia!

—Stiles— llamó— iremos a Italia porque me place llevarte, ¿tienes alguna objeción?

—Pero… pero…

—Como creí, cállate y sube.

—Tengo escuela el lunes.

—Es sábado, Stiles, estarás a tiempo.

—Pero…— Derek le dio una de sus miradas y Stiles resopló.

—Mandón— murmuró al pasar a su lado.

—Pero me amas— Stiles se congeló en las escaleras al mismo tiempo que él.

Después de dos latidos, el chico terminó de subir y Derek lo siguió.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

 

+++

 

—Derek— canturreó Stiles desde la sala y Derek cerró la laptop en su despacho.

—¿Qué sucede Sti? — desde Italia, la atmósfera entre ellos había cambiado, para bien.

Se encontró a Stiles de pie en la sala, acomodando el caballete con un lienzo sobre él y el estuche de lápices sobre el cristal, vestido con una de sus viejas playeras y un pantalón de mezclilla lleno de pintura.

—¿Me dejarías dibujarte? Nos pidieron bocetos en varias técnicas y quiero que seas mi modelo.

Sonrió y asintió.

—¿Cómo me quieres?

Stiles se mordió el labio y miró hacia el ventanal.

—De pie contra el vidrio, mientras ves la ciudad.

—¿Me quito la ropa o…?

Vio las mejillas llenas de lunares de Stiles ponerse rojas.

—Como te sientas más cómodo, de hecho, si nos pidieron un desnudo, pero planeaba usar a uno de los modelos de la clase.

—¿Para qué si me tienes a mí? —Stiles bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas, Derek quería pasar sus dedos por ellas.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y la colocó sobre el sofá, vio a Stiles moviendo las cortinas.

—¿Dónde me quieres? —la manzana de Adán de Stiles se movió con agitación cuando tragó.

—Aquí— señaló el lugar donde estaba parado, recarga tu brazo en el vidrio y has como que ves la ciudad.

Derek hizo lo que le dijo. Esa era la ventaja de un pent house en un edificio tan alto, no había mirones cerca.

Le dio la espalda y se perdió observando el cielo, solo escuchaba su respiración y el rasgar del lápiz sobre el lienzo, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco.

No estaba muy seguro de cuanto tiempo pasó, solo que Stiles carraspeó y Derek se permitió relajarse.

—¿Ya me puedo mover? — sabía que era importante mantenerse quieto con cosas así.

—Ya— respondió a sus espaldas. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Stiles lo detuvo alzando una mano.

—No puedes verlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… aun no está listo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que me moviera?

Stiles se mordió el labio y soltó un suspiro de rendición. Se puso en pie y lo dejó pasar.

Derek se detuvo frente a lo que él pensaba era un lienzo, en realidad era un cuaderno de dibujo enorme y había cinco ilustraciones en él.

Una era de su cuerpo completo contra la ventana, la siguiente era solo de su torso hacia arriba, sus brazos, sus ojos y la última era de su sonrisa.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Volteó a ver al chico castaño, que parecía un manojo de nervios en ese momento.

—¿Te gustan?

—Me encantan— se apresuró a acortar la distancia entre ellos y lo tomó de la cintura antes de juntar sus bocas.

Derek descubrió ese día lo mullida que era la alfombra del salón.

 

+

 

—No creo que esto sea seguro, Stiles— dijo Derek mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, el castaño le dio una mirada de medio lado.

—No porque mi Jeep no sea último modelo no significa que no sea seguro.

—¡Tu escape se cayó ayer! ¿cómo puede ser eso seguro?

Stiles hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Y lo arregló el mecánico hoy en la mañana, ¿ves? Todo bien.

Derek negó con la cabeza y miró al frente, a la autopista que los esperaba en ese viaje al que él mismo había insistido.

No pudo encontrar una buena razón para no usar una camioneta todo terreno en el viaje de acampada, por más que él insistió en usar una de las suyas y se resistió al puchero que se había formado en los labios de Stiles.

“Pero Derek, hace mucho que no conduzco mi auto porque tu siempre terminas yendo por mí o mandando a alguien, llevaremos a Roscoe ahora”

Así que, ahí estaban de camino a las afueras de Boston, con sus mochilas detrás y todo lo que necesitarían en la cabaña que Derek había rentado.

Porque ni de chiste dormiría en esas cosas incómodas llamadas casas de campaña, aunque Stiles haya insistido en ello porque: “Derek esa es la experiencia de acampar”

Nada, a Derek le gustaba su cuello sin tortícolis, gracias.

—Sabes que podrías tener el coche que quisieras, ¿no? —era la segunda vez que insistía en el tema y se estaba preguntando por qué lo había hecho, la primera ocasión no resultó para nada bien.

Vio las manos de Stiles apretarse en el volante.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta éste y hasta que no deje de funcionar por sí solo será mi auto— dijo serenamente, modulando la voz para no alzarla.

Derek exhaló con fuerza por la nariz, pero dejó el tema. Entendía el valor sentimental que el Jeep tenía para Stiles, había sido de su madre y ésta dispuso que sería de Stiles cuando tuviera edad para conducirlo.

Stiles comenzó a tararear la canción que se oía por la radio, con sus largos dedos tamborileando en el volante y la palanca de cambios.

Derek se relajó en el asiento, se estaba acostumbrado a la paz que tenía con ese chico castaño en medio del caos que a veces era su vida.

 

 

 

+++

 

Derek dejó de pensar en números y clientes, solo escuchando lo que la voz de Stiles le decía.

Todo lo que sabía sobre el arte medieval y en específico el germánico.

Derek disfrutaba mucho de esas pinturas.

¿En qué momento había dejado de prestar atención a los detalles importantes por la pintura solo para escuchar atentamente a Stiles hablando de algo que le apasionaba?

Una punzada de culpabilidad lo golpeó, se sentía terrible, había usado la pasión de un chico para hacer cosas ilegales.

Para mantener su negocio a flote y su estilo de vida.

Derek muchas veces se había preguntado si valía la pena seguir en el tráfico de arte, ya tenía suficiente dinero como para diez vidas.

¿Por qué lo seguía haciendo?

Cierto, porque no sabía qué más hacer, su vida siempre había sido eso, sus abuelos, sus padres, hasta sus hermanas. Toda su familia había estado metida en esos escabrosos asuntos.

Prácticamente era el negocio familiar y él no quería salir de el para no dejar solas a sus hermanas, ya les había costado la vida a sus padres, no quería que lo mismo sucediera con ellas.

—¿Estás bien, Derek? — el tono preocupado de Stiles lo devolvió a la realidad.

Derek asintió, aturdido.

—¿Seguro? Te ves un poco pálido.

—Todo bien, Sti—alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla, pasando sus dedos por los lunares que formaban la constelación de Casiopea, el chico se recargó contra su toque y suspiró quedito.

—Entonces, vamos— tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

Esa noche, Derek descubrió que si podría tener otra vida -sin riesgos, sin miedos- y ya sabía lo que haría con ella. 

 

 

+++

 

Se había acostumbrado a llevar a Stiles de la mano, por alguna razón los dedos entre los suyos se sentían correctos, seguros y a la medida.

Stiles detuvo su caminar frente al refugio de animales, tirando sin querer de sus manos unidas. Derek observó como su mirada se embelesaba viendo a los gatitos a través del cristal de exhibición.

—Son tan monos— dijo con excitación. Derek los miró, sí, eran bonitos, pero definitivamente no le causaban el mismo efecto que a Stiles.

Derek frunció el ceño ante la idea que cruzó su mente, ¿Stiles quería uno?

—Mira ese de ahí, su color cafecito es tan bonito y su carita— Stiles parecía un niño pequeño, por lo que le había contado, nunca había tenido una mascota que no fueran peces y se había rendido con ellos después de que cuatro se le murieran en menos de dos meses.

Al padre de Stiles no le gustaban mucho los perros y era alérgico a los gatos.

—¿Quieres uno? — preguntó Derek, rogando internamente que dijera que no. Generalmente, si Stiles veía algo con atención era porque le interesaba y le había gustado, así que Derek nunca preguntaba, solo iba y lo compraba.

Stiles resopló.

—Sería lindo, pero a ti no te gustan los animales.

Su declaración lo hizo respingar.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca has mencionado haber tenido una mascota, definitivamente no ves entusiasmado a esos mínimos y la última vez en el parque todos los perros se te acercaban y tu solo no les hacías casos.

Derek se quedó pasmado. 

—Pero no por eso no me gustan, claro que lo hacen, solo que de lejos.

—Ahí está, no podemos tenerlo en el departamento, si lo llevamos no te pedirá permiso para acercarte a ti, solo lo hará y ya. —le sonrió, y comenzó a andar.

Derek miró una vez más al aparador y suspiró.

 

+

 

—Hola— dijo Stiles en cuanto llegó ese día, Derek no había podido ir por él a causa de un cliente de último momento. Stiles se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando la mochila en el otro sofá y se dirigió a la habitación.

Derek reprimió la sonrisa, esperando a que Stiles flipara por lo que había en el cuarto.

—Derek— llamó, su voz sonó amortiguada. Derek puso el separador en la página y dejó el libro sobre la mesa de cristal.

Se puso en pie y caminó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto que ya era de ambos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Hay un bulto que se mueve debajo de las cobijas.

Derek se acercó a la cama y lo miró con atención.

—Ya veo. ‘

—¿Es lo único que dirás?

—¿Tu curiosidad ahora no actúo por ti? —enarcó una ceja y Stiles boqueó buscando una respuesta.

—¿Por qué no estás enloqueciendo por esto? ¡Podría ser una rata!

—Si no la ves, nunca lo sabrás— dijo de manera críptica y casi podía ver los engranes funcionando en la cabecita del castaño, que, con cuidado, llegó hasta la cama, tomó el control remoto de la cómoda -Derek sintió miedo por la criatura debajo de la cubierta, pero él actuaría rápido para evitar cualquier tragedia- y alzó el edredón.

Stiles se congeló al ver lo que era. Dejó el control a un lado y con cuidado tomó al pequeño gatito entre sus manos.

—Fuiste por él— dijo al mismo tiempo que el minino maullaba. Derek sonrió.

—Decidí darles una oportunidad a las mascotas, pero eso sí, ni Astrid -la chica que se encargaba de la limpieza- ni yo limpiaremos su caja de arena, de eso te encargas tú.

Stiles lo miró sonriendo y Derek podría jurar que su corazón se saltó un latido. El gatito escaló sobre él y se instaló en su hombro, Stiles lo aseguró con sus manos.

—Gracias— se subió a la cama y de rodillas hizo todo el camino hasta estrellarse con sus labios— gracias, gracias— murmuró contra él y Derek lo tomó por la cintura para que no fuera a caer, él seguía aferrando al gatito con sus dos manos.

Derek se dijo a sí mismo que ese gatito valía por completo la sonrisa que Stiles le dio.

 

+

 

Ese día había tenido que reunirse con los intermediarios de sus potenciales clientes, estaba agotado, malhumorado y en definitiva solo quería llegar a la cama. Con Stiles y Aslan -así le había puesto al gatito- que por más que intentaba que durmiera del lado del castaño, siempre terminaba acurrucado junto a él.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó pasmado ante la escena que lo recibió.

Stiles estaba disfrazado de pirata, las botas, la camisa amplia y con holanes en las mangas, hasta un medallón con forma de triskel colgaba de su cuello.

En el suelo, Aslan lo recibió maullando, su cabeza envuelta en una melena de león.

—¿Qué es esto? —trató de no sonar tosco, pero falló en el intento.

—Esto— Stiles se señaló a sí mismo y sonrió— es mi disfraz y— tomó del sofá una bolsa para trajes en la que Derek no había reparado— este es el tuyo, apúrate que la fiesta es una hora.

—¿Cuál fiesta? —cierto, ese día era 31 de octubre y Stiles ya le había hablado sobre ello. Incluso había accedido a ir con él a esa estúpida fiesta de universidad.

—Daa ¿cómo que cual fiesta? La de Lydia, llevo semanas recordándotelo.

Derek le dio un beso en los labios y se fue al sillón.

—No me siento bien, Sti— murmuró, cerrando los ojos y recargándose contra el respaldo— fue un día agotador.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

—Sí.

El silencio que siguió a eso fue tan ensordecedor que abrió los ojos para ver si Stiles seguía ahí. 

Derek no sabría definir el torrente de expresiones que atravesó la cara de Stiles, aparecían tan rápido como se iban y eso hizo a su corazón retumbar con fuerza.

“Ésta es la razón por la que nunca hablas del trabajo, idiota” se reprendió a si mismo.

Stiles mordió su labio con fuerza y Derek podía ver que tenía una lucha en el interior.

“Por favor no preguntes, por favor”

Cuando pareció decidirse por algo lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Y, ¿estás demasiado agotado para ponerte tu traje y ser mi pirata esta noche?

Derek se puso en pie tan rápido que tumbó uno de los cojines.

 

+++

 

—Así que, ¿ese tal Derek es tu novio? —inquirió su padre a mitad de la cena.

Stiles casi escupe el bocado.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Porque no has dejado de hablar de él desde que llegaste— Stiles tragó con fuerza y tomó de su vaso para hacer tiempo.

—No somos novios— era lo más cercano a la verdad porque ni él mismo sabía lo que eran.

—Pero sí te acuestas con él— no fue una pregunta, Stiles miró a otro lado.

—¿Debo recordarte que uses protección? —quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

“No te preocupes papá, Derek ha sido bastante cuidadoso con ello desde el principio, si no pregúntale a mi brazo por los piquetes para sacarme sangre y que me hagan análisis”

—No, no es necesario, nos cuidamos todo el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿no son novios, pero sí exclusivos? Es el término que ahora usan ¿no?

—Sí— eso, “bravo Stiles, dale respuestas vagas a un policía y que se haga las teorías que quiera”

—No entiendo cómo funciona su generación, de verdad que no.

“Ni yo”

 

+

 

—¿Cómo está el clima allá? — preguntó Derek a través de la videollamada.

—Hace un frío del carajo, pero no como en Boston, de eso estoy seguro.

Derek asintió y sonrió.

—Tienes razón, tengo la calefacción a todo lo que da y no consigo que Aslan salga de mi sudadera.

Había dejado a su gatito para que pasara navidad con Derek, ya que él se había regresado a California para pasarla con su padre y no quería mandarlo al hospital por una reacción alérgica.

Derek se agachó en la pantalla y le dio una visión de Aslan metido en el bolsillo que atravesaba la prenda de lado a lado.

—Lleva ahí toda la tarde.

—Es que provees mucho calor, Derek, y él es pequeño.

Derek rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre preguntó si eras mi novio— comenzó con cautela. Derek se removió en el asiento.

—Y ¿Qué respondiste?

—La verdad— Derek alzó sus cejas— dejé lo del dinero afuera, obviamente, pero le dije que no lo éramos.

Derek pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

—Mi hermana me preguntó lo mismo hace rato.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que estaba esperando a que regresaras para pedírtelo formalmente.

Stiles se quedó en blanco.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Cuándo no lo hago? Pero, dadas las circunstancias, creo que lo haré por aquí.

—¡No! No, no, eso le quita todo el encanto— Derek negó con la cabeza y su risa retumbó por los altavoces.

—Sabía que dirías algo así. Bien, entonces cuando regreses, te estaré esperando.

—Es solo una semana más, Derek.

—Suficiente tiempo lejos si me preguntas.

—Bobo— dijo con cariño. Derek suspiró.

—Feliz navidad, Stiles, descansa.

—Feliz navidad, Derek.

Y colgó.

Stiles se dejó caer contra la almohada, dejó el celular sobre su mesa de noche y trató de callar la voz que le gritaba que estaba cometiendo un error.

Cuando ambos fingían que solo era sexo, era más fácil si todo terminaba, pero ahora, con sentimientos de por medio sería todo mucho más complicado y doloroso. Stiles lo sabía.

Así como sabía que tenía que hablar con Derek sobre las pinturas robadas, no podía ser mera coincidencia que los cuadros sobre los que él se interesaba eran los que se perdían durante los traslados.

Stiles giró y miró por la ventana, perdiéndose en las ramas que se movían por el aire y pensando que mañana saldría el sol.

 

+++

 

Derek lo esperaba con un pequeño letrero en la zona de arribos del aeropuerto. Por más que él había insistido en enviarle su jet a recogerlo, Stiles se negó a que lo hiciera, ya tenía su boleto y no lo desperdiciaría.

En cuanto llegó hasta él, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso que le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Iba a traer a Aslan, pero hace demasiado frío para sacarlo— Derek no debía decirlo, incluso con la chamarra, el gorro en la cabeza, los guantes y la bufanda, Stiles se estaba congelando.

—Está bien— acaricio su nariz con la propia— lo veré al llegar a casa.

—Sobre eso, espero que no te importe, pero hoy hay una comida en honor a los veteranos y me invitaron, dije que iría con alguien, pero si estás muy fatigado por el viaje podemos pasar por la casa primero y descasar un rato.

Stiles se separó y frunció el ceño.

—También es para recaudar más fondos para los centros de veteranos.

—¿Cómo te invitaron?

—Conozco a algunos de sus hijos— Derek se encogió de hombros.

“El dinero también es para una causa buena” se dijo Stiles.

—Bien, pero tengo que vestir más formal ¿no?

Derek negó con la cabeza, con una de sus manos tomo la suya y con la otra le quitó la maleta para arrastrarla él.

—Con el frío que hace, no nos quitaremos los abrigos.

 

+

 

Stiles no habló con Derek, no pudo. Simplemente no.

Había visto la obscena -sí, esa palabra le gustaba- cantidad de dinero que Derek donó, a pesar de que éste había intentado tapar el cheque.

Cuando Stiles se proponía algo, lo lograba.

Para cuando llegaron al apartamento, fueron con apuración hacia la habitación, dejando toda la ropa desperdigada. Él cayó de espaldas al colchón y Derek trepó rápidamente sobre él.

Alargó una mano hacia la cómoda y algo metálico apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Compre esto cuando te fuiste a California.

—Esposas, ¿en serio? —Derek sonrió lobunamente.

—Así te tengo completamente a mi merced.

“Siempre lo he estado”

 

+

 

—¿Ésta casa es tuya?

Derek asintió.

—Era de mis padres, aquí crecí, pero después de su muerte ninguno de los tres podía estar aquí. —Derek miró fijamente a la enorme estructura frente a él.

Stiles se perdió en la visión del pulcro blanco en las paredes, los enormes ventanales, las cornisas con detalles garigoleados y el techo gris de dos aguas.

Estaba casi seguro de haber visto esa casa en alguna foto de revista.

—¿Entramos?

Stiles no se sorprendió cuando un mayordomo tomó su abrigo en cuanto entraron. La casa estaba constituida por una amplia estancia, con sillones color blanco a juego con la decoración, un comedor para doce personas del color de la caoba y un vestíbulo que daba a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

Todo estaba pulcramente limpio y bien colocado. No quería imaginar cuanto costaba el mantenimiento de esa casa. Quería creer que lo que había sido su paga iba para el salario de las personas que atendían la casa.

Después de que había comenzado formalmente su relación con Derek, le había pedido que dejara de pagarle, no se sentía correcto con dinero de por medio.

Ya no.

 

+

 

—¿Todos son tuyos? —Stiles se quedó boquiabierto ante la colección de autos de Derek, después de ver que tenía una amplia cochera debajo de la casa, Stiles fue a investigar. Derek lo siguió de cerca.

—Tuve mi locura por los autos hace algún tiempo.

—¡Derek! —exclamó— según internet este coche salió apenas hace un año, no me vengas con que ya tiene tiempo— alzó el celular en el aire y si no lo conociera bien, Stiles diría que Derek se veía apenado— Cadillac dorado price— murmuró y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver el precio.

Comenzó a observar cada uno con detalle y a buscarlos por el modelo que tenían detrás.

Cadillac cts, BMW i8, m6, ¡había dos jodidos Lamborghini! Uno naranja y otro negro, Stiles ya no quiso ni buscarlos. Se detuvo frente a un Rolls Royce, que según internet se llamaba Dawn. De entre todos ese era su favorito, descapotable y elegante.

—Te tomaste muy en serio eso de coleccionar autos, ¿eh? —dijo y Derek se encogió de hombros. Caminó hasta él y abrió la puerta del piloto.

—Sube— Stiles obedeció y Derek rodeó el coche para abordarlo por el lado de copiloto.

El interior era por completo negro, los asientos de cuero, el tablero e increíblemente amplio. Vio que en las puertas había unas pequeñas bocinas, pero debían tener un poder monumental.

El coche gritaba ¡Dinero! Por donde lo vieras.

Tomó el volante entre sus manos y pasó sus dedos por el borde, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

—Es tuyo— ofreció Derek. Stiles volteó a verlo tan rápido que el cuello le dolió.

—No, eso si que no, no puedo aceptarlo, solo no y…—Derek lo calló con un beso.

—Lo que es mío es tuyo Stiles.

Okay, okay, okay, no estaba pasando lo que él creía ¿verdad?

—Eres mi novio y todo lo que veas será tuyo— Stiles suspiró de alivio ante la palabra novio.

—Casi me matas de un susto— le devolvió el beso, Derek lo tomó de la cintura.

La mano de Derek se internó bajo su playera y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos sobre los huesos de su cadera. Soltó un jadeó, él era muy sensible en esa zona y por supuesto que Derek lo sabía.

No lo pensó demasiado y pasó las piernas sobre la palanca de cambios para terminar sobre el regazo de Derek, que echo el asiento para atrás a todo lo que alcanzaba.

Stiles agradeció que su novio comprara coches tan amplios y cómodos como aquel.

 

+++

 

Derek se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de reprimir el enojo que sentía.

Se suponía que aquel era el último cuadro del que él se encargaría de robar y dar a los intermediarios.

Se suponía.

Ahora tenía otro trabajo en sus manos y él ya no encontraba manera de salirse del negocio.

Escuchó a Stiles cantando alguna canción desde la cocina. Necesitaba despejarse.

Salió de la oficina y se encontró a su novio bailando al ritmo de alguna canción que él no conocía, vestido con una de sus camisas y por lo que lograba ver no llevaba bóxers. Aslan también lo veía, sentado en el suelo y con la cola moviéndose.

Se permitió olvidar el problema del cuadro y perderse en la atmósfera doméstica que había desde que Stiles se mudó.

 

+++

 

—Exactamente, ¿en qué trabajas? —vio cómo Derek se tensó ante su pregunta y eso le hizo revolver el estómago. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Stiles había escuchado a Derek responder llamadas a altas horas de la noche, las noches en que él pasaba por él a la universidad y lo llevaba a cenar para después dirigirse a su departamento, las noches en las que Derek lo creía dormido y se levantaba con cautela de la cama.

Había visto varias carpetas de cuero llenas de papeles y su computadora tenía clave -no que Stiles hubiera intentado meterse, para nada.

Por lo menos dos veces al mes Derek desaparecía durante casi todo el día y a pesar de que ya casi no iban a las galerías, los cuadros de los que Stiles le habló en su momento fueron robados en las semanas o días subsecuentes a sus visitas.

Y por más que Stiles lo intentó, no podía seguir ignorando lo extraño que era el “trabajo” de Derek.

—Un día debías preguntar— bajó el tenedor y lo miró— ¿es tan importante saberlo?

—Sí.

“Vivo contigo y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que haces para vivir”

—No todo el dinero que tienes es por alguna herencia de tus padres.

Derek se irguió en la silla y puso los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Dirijo una operación de tráfico de arte.

Su mente se quedó en blanco.

—Literalmente es negocio de familia, todo comenzó con mis bisabuelos y cada generación nos hemos mantenido en esto, sí, todos tenemos carrera, pero estamos acostumbrados a un estilo de vida que ninguna profesión nos pagara de igual manera.

Stiles no sabía lo que esperaba, definitivamente, nunca esperó la brutal sinceridad de Derek, pero lo agradecía.

—¿Solo estuviste conmigo por todo lo que sabía sobre el arte? —Derek parecía haber recibido un golpe— investigué y todos los cuadros o piezas por las que me preguntaste fueron las que robaron.

Derek alargó su mano, seguramente para tocarlo, pero la retiró después de pensarlo.

—Esa era mi intención al principio, cuando te propuse nuestro trato, pero después…

—¿Después? —Stiles sintió el nudo en la garganta.

—Después me enamoré de ti, de la pasión en tu voz al hablar sobre tu carrera, de los datos que me compartías, de tus bonitos ojos y esos labios que me encantan, de tu concentración al pintar, de la forma en que cuidas de Aslan, incluso me enamoré de tu forma de desafiarme y cuando hemos discutido en lo único que puedo pensar es: de verdad que tienes valor, no sé que expresiones hago cuando me enfado, pero generalmente la gente hace lo que digo por miedo a contradecirme, tú no.

Stiles no se perdió la honestidad en su mirada ni la forma ansiosa en que apretaba los labios.

—¿Con ese dinero mantienes tus fundaciones? O, ¿te dedicas a algún otro tipo de mercado?

Su voz no salió tan pesada como él quería ante esa insinuación.

—Es a lo único a que me dedico y sí, con ese dinero las fundé junto a mis hermanas, de ahí se mantienen.

_¿Qué había de incorrecto en amar a un chico malo si es una buena persona?_

—Y cada galería recibe una compensación anónima por los cuadros.

—¿Y eso debe hacerlo correcto?

—No, no hay nada correcto en ello, es por eso por lo que he tratado de salirme, pero como dije, negocio familiar, es más difícil de lo que esperaba.

—¿Por eso te quieres salir?

—Y porque no es justo lo que hice contigo, use tu amor por el arte para mi propio beneficio— Stiles pensó bien lo que diría a continuación.

—Y también para el mío— musitó, Derek no dijo nada, entendiendo a lo que se refería. —¿Cómo conseguirías salirte?

—Pagando por mi libertad.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—Porque el precio que me piden es demasiado alto, no podría seguir manteniendo las fundaciones y no haré que mis hermanas pongan de su dinero para cubrir mi parte.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo tendrías que seguir haciéndolo? —Derek se mordió el labio.

—Por lo menos un año.

Stiles suspiró, sopesando su decisión.

Podía irse, la postura rígida de Derek y el hecho de que no lo había agarrado se lo decía. Sabía que lo entendería.

Pero él no quería irse.

 _¿Qué había de incorrecto en amar a un chico malo si es una buena persona?_ Se repitió como un mantra.

—Al terminar el año, ¿podrías salirte de esto y ser libre? —Derek asintió con solemnidad.

Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa y miró al gatito que observaba todo desde su lugar al lado de la encimera, había dejado olvidado su plato de comida para observarlos sentados en el comedor.

Una vez que lo dijera, no habría vuelta atrás.

—Te ayudaré.

Eso lo hacía a él, ¿peor o mejor persona?

 

+

 

—Te ayudaré.

Fueron las palabras de Stiles y para él supusieron un gran alivio.

Derek estaba seguro de que ahí, en medio de su comedor, con las cortinas corridas y el cielo estrellado afuera, el sol salió.

 

+++

 

Derek llevaba ocho meses yendo por piezas de mucho más valor a las que estaba acostumbrado, todo por el consejo de Stiles, ya que de esa forma podría salir de eso cuanto antes.

Y en definitiva no se preocuparía por el dinero para sus asociaciones, para mantener la casa que había sido de sus padres y que ahora era enteramente suya después de que Laura y Cora dijeran que no querían nada de allí, también para conservar el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrado y al que Stiles aún se mostraba renuente de aceptar, pero lo hacía después de mucho convencerlo.

Miró a Stiles, recargado en el balcón de la habitación de ese hotel francés al que habían llegado el día anterior, el chico parecía perdido en el paisaje y seguramente fue la razón para que no se enterara de que iba a llegar por detrás.

Derek se detuvo, pasó sus brazos por la cintura y recargó su barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Es un lugar precioso, pero me quedo con mi bello Boston.

Derek rio, Stiles seguramente pensó que se mudarían allí si no decía lo contrario.

—Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

Stiles se giró entre sus brazos.

—¿Tenemos que tomar el jet de nuevo?

—No, solo iremos al sur de Francia.

Stiles le dio un beso y se separó de él.

—En ese caso, vístete, no podemos salir en pelotas por ahí.

 

+

 

Había una casa en medio de la campiña, a eso no se le podía llamar cabaña por mucho que Derek lo dijera.

El coche los dejó en el camino de entrada y Stiles se quedó embelesado viendo el campo, poblado por flores moradas y bastantes árboles rodeando el lugar.  

—¿La rentaste? —preguntó, Derek negó con la cabeza. — ¿es tuya? —lo intentó de nuevo.

—Tuya— Derek lo abrazó y tocó con sus labios el lóbulo de oreja. —El mundo es mío, mi amor. Y te lo daré todo.

A continuación, se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó una cajita negra de su bolsillo. Stiles solo pudo verlo con confusión.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Si Stiles soltó un chillido de emoción antes de aceptar, lo negará.

 

+

 

Derek miró el anillo en el dedo anular de su ahora prometido, completamente perdido en la forma perfecta en la que encajaba.

En la que encajaban ellos dos, a pesar de que Stiles era una obra de arte y él un simple espectador. Pero, Stiles era el arte del que Derek siempre estaría orgulloso y del que nunca se cansaría de observar.

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decir que fue gracias a mi amiga Ana que pude terminarlo, entre el final del semestre y las vacaciones de navidad lo había dejado por completo olvidado, ah y también, a su muy bello gusto en autos.  
> Si hay alguna duda, no duden en preguntar.  
> Espero les haya gustado :D  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
